


The love of a demon

by GarrusLover17



Series: Creature Chronicles [7]
Category: Demons - Fandom, human demon relationships, mates - Fandom
Genre: Demon/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Handler, Inccubus, Love, Nature, Portal - Freeform, Sex, Spaghetti, Trust, broken arm, mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrusLover17/pseuds/GarrusLover17
Summary: You are a human that is in a presentation house.one day by chance your mate a sexy tall demon finds you alone in the corner full of a cold. he takes you home and takes care of you.months pass and you start to see he is the best being in the world
Relationships: Alkazar/Lelanie, Human/Demon - Relationship, demon/reader
Series: Creature Chronicles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858264
Kudos: 2





	The love of a demon

A demons love

Male Demon/ female reader

I hated waiting! I hated having to be quiet! I hated looking at the floor! I hated being labelled as ‘plain’! Most of all I hated the DAMNED place. I along with thousands of young men and women had been put into a building because we were single, humans who were single and between the ages of 17-25 were asked to gather in ‘presentation houses’ and I being 23 qualified for that. Humans over that age were allowed to leave and find a job, if they found love and a Demon found them to be there mate then the mate’s could either live with the demon as a kind of ‘mistress’ even if they are male or they could meet an unfortunate end.

The human Handler assigned to the females was not pleasant; he only allowed the pretty ones to have the best rooms and food, while the rest of us were stuffed into the large community room. Demons would come and go sometimes they would find their mate but sometimes they had to come back. Today was no different only that I was feeling unwell I think I had a cold coming on, I couldn’t stand and I kept getting dizzy so I sat by the footstools in the far corner. I sat on the floor and leaned forward with my arms crossed on the footstool with my head resting on it.

One of the girls spotted me and came to check on me “Are you ok?” she asked, I looked at her and shook my head “I will get you some medicine” she told me. 

Before she could leave our ‘handler’ came in with about 12 Demons, I silently watched as some of them found their Mates and left along with the ones who didn’t. There was one demon left he was a rich purple colour with short filed horns and a long thin tail, he walked closer so I hid my face as I was told along with everyone else.

“keep your heads down” handler said.

A large hand was placed on my back and it was very warm and pleasant.

“Handler, have this one taken to my car. And be respectful to her or it shall be your head” he sneered.

A pair of hands helped me to stand up and we walked out of the room towards the driveway.

Handler gripped my arm tightly and warned through gritted teeth, “Don’t say a word, don’t look at him or speak to him you are nothing and will always be nothing” then he shoved me out of the door.  
“I told you to be respectful, you have just signed your death warrant, and we Demons know how you handle others” the demon said. 

I was escorted to the passenger seat and he sat in the driver’s seat and started to drive away. 

“My name is Alkazar, what is your name?” he asked I was going to reply but the dizzy feeling returned making me black out.

I woke up to a sheet of white and it was warm, I moved the sheet in front of my face to see a beautiful bedroom. I was in the middle of a four-poster bed, in the far left corner was a wardrobe next to that was a door, there was a vanity opposite the foot of the bed, to the right was another door and a glass door that opened to a balcony, on either side of the bed was a nightstand and a lamp. I sat up and was thankfully still wearing my clothes.  
a knocking on the door making me freeze, “Are you awake? Can I come in?” Alkazar asked.

“Come in” I said Alkazar came in holding a tray. 

“You look better, how do you feel?” he asked sitting down on the bed, he placed the tray between us. “I feel a bit better thank you” I replied 

“Good, you don’t have to be quiet ever again speak your mind. Look up you don’t have to keep your head low, that pond scum is going to pay forcing you to do all that and harming you” he growled.  
I looked at him and was awestruck by how sexy he was, I only caught a glimpse of him before his best feature was his eyes an ice blue. He doesn’t have any facial hair but he does have pointed ears with several hooped earrings, he had a smell like old spice it was very relaxing. 

“What is your name?” he asked. 

I was a bit reluctant but I felt safe around him, “my name is Lelanie”.

“Nice to meet you” he smiled holding out his hand. 

We shook hand as soon as I touched his skin I felt warm and confident like I used to before I was corralled, Alkazar removed the lids revealing a spaghetti bolognaise with some cheddar cheese it smelled amazing.   
“I hope you like it, please eat” he smiled handing me a plate and cutlery. 

My confidence went I don’t know why or how it happened; I took the plate and put it on my lap. I put some on my fork and took a bite, it was absolutely delicious a sweet slightly tangy sauce, the meat was tender and flavourful and the pasta was cooked to perfection.

We ate in silence but I could feel him watching me, when I finished he took my plate. 

“I am so glad you liked it. I will take these away, there is a bathroom there and some new clothes in the wardrobe” he said leaving the room and I swore I heard the door lock.   
I got out of the bed and instinctively checked the door, and it was locked “Of course” I said aloud so I decided to have a shower. 

It was a good sized bathroom with a bath and a separate shower, toilet, sink, wash basket and a floor-length mirror the entire bathroom was tinted with gold. Opening the shower I turned on the water and gathered some towels, soaps and other toiletries. I noticed that there was a toothbrush and toothpaste on the sink.

“Yay” I silently cheered I could really clean my teeth. I stepped into the shower after disrobing and just stood there absorbing the hot water; it had been a long time since I had hot water.

I don’t know how long I was in the shower but I felt renewed, wrapping myself in towels I began to brush my teeth. I know I spent 10 minutes brushing my teeth then I mouth washed, when I left the bathroom I noticed it was quite late and looked for some night clothes. I found a pair of pyjamas that were pink plaid, a fluffy pair of slippers and a blue robe an odd combination but I didn’t care. 

After getting dressed I went to dry my hair in the bathroom I grabbed the hair dryer and started on my hair, once I had it completely dry I brushed it looking in the floor length mirror I noticed my bruises on my neck and wrists. Running out of the bathroom I was going to run out but the door was locked, I went to the vanity footstool and sat like I did before hiding myself from the world. 

“Hey Lelanie, what is it? Please look at me, I am here I won’t hurt you” Alkazar said, his hands were on my back and arm trying to comfort me. 

“You will be mad” I mumbled out 

“What? Let me see your face” he said, I could feel his confusion I lifted my head and turned to him. 

He had a soft smile on his face but it faded when he saw my neck, I showed him my wrists he gasped before embracing me completely. 

I cried again “Shhhh don’t cry, I am not mad at you only the scum who did this to you. Mate please calm down” he pleaded before standing with me in his arms. 

This sudden move made me wrap my arms around him tightly. He walked us out of the room and down the stairs; he grabbed something then sat us down on something soft. 

“Lelanie my mate please look at me” he whispered, I didn’t move for a few minutes then I moved back seeing him looking at me. 

“I am going to heal your bruises ok?” he told me, he shifted so I could sit in the middle of his legs. 

I let go of his waist and watched as he tended to my bruises, first was my wrists he opened a first aid box and removed a small vial. 

It looked like eye drops “These are diluted phoenix tears, mixed with my powers your bruises will be gone by morning” he explained. 

I showed trust and gave him one of my hands; he took my hand in his, mine looked small in his hand. He put two drops on my wrist then began to massage my skin with his thumbs, the motion made me feel very relaxed   
“Thank you” I whispered “What was that?” he asked moving to my other hand. 

“I said thank you” I replied raising my head to look at him. 

“You are welcome. I am going to move to your neck now ok, nothing is going to happen” he assured me. 

He must have noticed I was nervous “Ok Alkazar” I smiled keeping still, he began to massage the tears into my skin. Alkazar’s movements were soft and tender almost like he was afraid I would break.   
“If I am being too rough tell me and I will stop” he told me “you aren’t hurting me it feels…nice” I told him looking at him.

Shortly after he stopped his massage, “Thank you for helping me” I said, “my Mate I will do anything for you” he replied packing up the first aid box. 

“What is a mate?” I asked rather abruptly.

Alkazar chuckled “A mate for a demon is their other half, their better half. They are a pair that can bring harmony, love and understanding to each other” he replies. 

Confused I asked “And you think I am your Mate?” I asked, he smiled taking my hand in his before placing it on his chest. 

“I Know so, can you feel that warm prickling heat in your chest?” he asked, I could it felt like I was safe and loved but for some reason I felt whole. 

“Yes I can, what is it?” I asked “That is our bond, which tells us that we are Mates. To answer your other question I could smell that you were my Mate, I will always protect you and care for you” he told me making me tear up.  
We stayed like that for a while, the longer I was there the more I felt like my old self and I was happy. I felt a yawn coming on; I covered my mouth with my free hand and let a big yawn overtake me. 

“It is late and you are fighting a cold shall we go to bed?” he asked letting go of my hand, I stiffened “Will you be in the same bed as me?” I asked. 

Alkazar put his hands on my shoulders “I will be in the same room but not in the bed if you don’t want me to be. Despite what humans have been told, when we are bonding we stay close to our mate but we don’t force it, though some still do it traditional” he explained it made me feel better.

We stood up and went to bed. I walked beside him and took in his house, he told me it was a cottage and that he was the regional portal master along with seventeen other portal rangers.   
We entered the bedroom he insisted I take the bed; I was climbing into bed when I noticed that his bed was a sleeping bag on the floor. 

“Alkazar, if you promise not to try anything we can share the bed. I wouldn’t be able to sleep with you on the floor” I told him, his face lit up. 

“I promise not to try anything. Would you be opposed to a bit of cuddling?” he asked hopefully, I couldn’t help but smile “I like cuddling” I replied. 

We climbed into bed Alkazar was very respectful he gave me the space I needed and I was grateful he wasn’t clingy or grabby. I was used to sharing sleeping areas, but this felt comfortable like I was meant to be here.

I woke up in the morning wrapped in his arms but when I looked up I saw another demon watching me, I couldn’t help the scream that escaped my lips waking up Alkazar. He jumped off the bed and dragged the other demon out of the room and closed the door, I heard them shouting downstairs it was a mix of demon and English. 

I started to get ready as I listened to the two argue, I began to make the bed when the door opened.

“Are you alright?” he asked me. 

“Shaken but I am ok, who was that guy?” I asked, he helped me make the bed then explained who that guy was.

“That was Doufius he is one of my rangers, good guy but he is dumb. He is a Dream-state demon he can read dreams, but he is also kind of a pervert. I locked you in yesterday so he could not bother you”.   
I started to giggle I hid my face in hopes that he wouldn’t see me, “What?” he asked. Calming myself I tried to keep a straight face I knew I was failing. 

“Have I said something to make you laugh? Please tell me” he pleaded taking the pillow from me. 

“I don’t normally laugh people’s names I want you to know that. His name shortened to Doofus means Stupid or dumb its earth slang” I explained. 

Alkazar started to laugh so hard that he fell to the floor; I soon joined him on the floor holding my sides gasping for air.

After 2 months I started to really fall for Alkazar when he had done his patrols and meetings he always made time for me. We shared everything about our families, friends, dreams and what we wanted for the future we both wanted a small family. He assured me that I wasn’t his prisoner the first week I was here. Today we were shopping for supplies, the village was lovely and close to our home. After we went to the grocers and the general store we were on our way back when Doufius appeared out of nowhere. 

“Alkazar a huge portal just opened! We need you!” he informed us. 

“Lelanie get back home and hide I will see you soon” Alkazar said giving me a peck on the cheek.

I ran to the house as fast as I could, but no sooner had I got there I was met with a huge black demon.

“Ah a pretty human to have fun with” he smiled revealing a terrifying set of teeth.

I tried to run away but he grabbed me with his tail around my waist, then his hands grabbed my shoulders bringing me to his face. His tongue is bright blue and hot as he began to lick my neck and face, I shuddered as his tail wrapped further up my body. He brought me closer to him; he was so distracted that he didn’t notice me pull out a dagger from my belt.

I plunged the dagger deep into his cheek making him wail and flail like a wounded animal; he threw me against a tree making me gasp. The unknown demon was screaming on the floor trying to pull the dagger out of his cheek, I somehow managed to stand up and without a second thought I ran straight to my house.

I could hear the demon running towards me and he was pissed, thankfully I knew the hidden route home because Alkazar showed me. When I emerged from the tunnel I was less than four foot from the house, to my horror the demon beat me there. He grabbed my arm and threw me against a tree, he leaned closer again before whispering to me…

“Now I'm going to wish you were never born” then licked my cheek again.

With all my might I screamed “ALKAZAR!” which echoed through the forest.

The demon grabbed my arm tightly, a loud crack was heard and a searing pain filled my body. I didn’t need to look to know my arm was broken. I looked at him with tears in my eyes, I saw him raise his hand to hit me, before it landed however I saw a blur of purple tackle him to the ground.

Alkazar and his team arrived and immediately started to fight the unknown demon, it all happened so fast that I couldn’t see what was really happening. I saw a portal open and the black demon get thrown through it, I saw purple coming towards me before blacking out. When I woke up I was back in bed with my broken arm now healed but in a tubigrip. Looking around I saw Alkazar lying slumped over the side of the bed.

I ran my hand through his hair to my relief he woke up, his eyes welled up with tears.

“Your awake, are you alright?” he asked

“I am alright. What happened? Are you alright?” I asked noticing my voice was rough.

He came closer to me and kissed my forehead, he helped me to sit up. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck making him sigh.

“Alkazar your cold, what happened?” I asked

“When you called for me my team and I ran to you and fought off the shadow demon. I brought you inside and treated your wound and fought off his powers from when he licked you, his saliva would have made you his puppet. My powers weren’t enough to fight it off so Klanai helped me to fight it off, she is home resting with her mate. I am cold because I was fighting off the influence” he explained.

“Thank you. What do you need to heal Alkazar?” I asked

“Lelanie all I need is you, and to sleep” he said pulling back showing a tired smile.

“You only telling me a half truth, I know you are a Nature demon, but there is something else you aren’t telling me” I told him giving him my knowing look. 

Alkazar began to tense up and he started to look embarrassed his cheeks went a different shade. 

“I am part Incubus. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to scare you off, or to make you want to hate me..” he began to trail off.

I stopped him by kissing him squarely on his lips, after a moment he started to kiss me back. He stopped then pushed himself away.

“Lelanie I don’t want you to think I'm forcing you” he winced.

“Alkazar, you aren’t forcing me. You have welcomed me into your home, you have saved me from my life, talked to me, consoled me, made me laugh and most of all shown that you care. I love you, my big, strong Mate” I said then kissed his hand.

“I love you too” he breathed.

He pulled me closer to him, peppering me with tender kisses. I opened his shirt and roamed his chest with my warm hands, Alkazar moaned loudly before squeezing my ass making me gasp. That deserved some punishment so I pinched his nipple hard making him jump and separate from our kiss.

“You know how to turn me on!” he growled. “I need you so much, if you tell me to stop I will”

I stripped my clothes then watched as he did the same, and he was beyond what I thought. Perfectly chiselled torso, strong abs and some scaring. He removed his pants revealing a very erect penis, curiously I stroked it making Alkazar fall back onto the bed, legs splayed and him panting wildly. Being part incubus must be torturous at times.

“Let me take care of you” I smiled.

Wrapping my lips around his shaft he moaned softly his hands gripping the sheets. Slowly I began to pump him trailing my tongue along, grabbing his balls I started to massage them together his moans became desperate. Hearing his internal cries I sucked and pumped harder, in one final pump he came with a loud scream. His claws ripped the sheets and his horns grew at least three inches, removing myself from his penis.   
He sat up and looked at me, “Thank you. I need to return the favour” he panted. 

Crawling he came towards me pushing me backwards so my head met with the pillows, after a deep kiss he moved to my breasts. Sucking and kneading them with great care, his movements were wonderful making my sigh and moan to his touch. His hand moved further down finding my pussy and my sweet spot, gasping at the contact he moved further down making me jump when his tongue made contact with my clit. His long tongue made me moan and sing as it dance around, he was working towards hard to get his reward. I could feel it building and so could he and I suspect he was sensing my hesitation, he began kneading my breasts I came all at once screaming in delight.

“You taste so good my love” he sighed as he kept drinking his reward.

When he stopped he came to cuddle me with a smile on his face, I gave him a tired smile holding him close to me. To my surprise he began to let out a guttural purr.

“Are you alright?” I asked.

“Yes, are you alright?”

“Yes, you knew I was scared, didn’t you?” 

“I knew it was your first time, that you hadn’t orgasm before. I could sense your fear” he said

“thank you” I sighed.

We stayed embraced for a while before we fell asleep. When I woke up the next day I saw Alkazar was still asleep but his penis was still erect.  
I felt the need to have him inside me; slipping out of his embrace I turned him onto his back then moved on top of him. Slowly I took him inside of me gasping slightly at the stretch, Alkazar woke up with a shocked look.

“What are you doing?” he asked confusion laced on his face.

“I need you Alkazar” I smiled

He couldn’t help but smile; he let me take charge as I explored this new feeling. I started to take him in again a little too slowly for him; in one swift thrust he made contact with me. I gasped losing my balance making me fall forward; I was determined to keep control moving my hips to a slow rhythm. He bit his lip, I was proud I was having this effect on him. As a reward I picked up the pace he delighted at the new pace.

Before I could blink he spun us around so he was on top then started thrusting slowly. I was moaning more so when he really began to thrust, I looked up at him seeing his horns grow again. I grabbed him by his horns and pulled him towards me kissing him deeply, kissing him was addictive but sex with him was even more addictive. Together we came in a symphony of moans and screams of pure orgasmic bliss, looking up I saw his deep purple skin was shinning with a pearlescent glow.

“Alkazar, you completely rocked my world. In more ways than one” I panted.

“Same to you. Are you up for round two?” he smiled.

“Ha-ha maybe later. Just stay here with me” I replied

“Gladly” he smiled then kissed my forehead.


End file.
